


The Jones Boys

by BrokenSouls



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSouls/pseuds/BrokenSouls
Summary: Alice had decided to quit cigar, but when a certain Serpent offered, she couldn't resist. I guess she's still addicted.





	The Jones Boys

Alice shivered in the cold of the night as she leaned on her slightly battered car, her eyes focused on the high school that had once been hers to attend as well. She shoved her hands into her pockets, a habit she did when she was worried. She could mentally imagine her daughter bouncing inside the building, happily enjoying the prom of her life. A small smile tugged on her lips as Alice heard cheers and music blasting out through the open windows. It was such a beautiful night.

 

It reminded her of her own prom.

 

"You are a spitting image of me, Jug."

 

"Dad, I really have to go."

 

Alice turned her neck to see the infamous Jones boys. FP patted Jughead on the shoulder for a final time, adjusting his tie before nodding. Jughead rolled his eyes and clambered up the stairs with haste as he disappeared from the view. When Alice turned her gaze back to FP, he was looking at her and their eyes met. Alice shot a cold, steely look she had polished and sharpened for just this certain Serpent. She smiled, an angst-ridden expression accompanying it.

 

"Alice Cooper," FP said, rolling the words off his tongue as if tasting it. He still had the same glint in his eyes with the same hair. "How's Hal?" His voice didn't have an edge to it but Alice immediately felt attacked for some reason. The mention of her once lover was like a stab to her heart, not because she missed Hal Dick Cooper, but because the humiliation and shame that came with the title "abandoned".

 

"Probably sucking some slut's face," Alice said indifferrently as she crossed her arms, her eyes distanced. She hated talking about Hal. Everyone had avoided the topic with her ever since he had proclaimed a public statement of divorce. The papers were still being transferred but the process wasn't speeding up one bit.

 

There was a silence for a while.

 

"Smoke?" FP offered as he lighted his own with one swift motion. He looked at Alice, his eyes holding the universe of emotions. Alice debated for a quick second before opening her mouth and spitting out the word: "Yeah." FP handed his cigar and soon the two were smoking with the crisp, chilly atmosphere. FP glanced at Alice one more time, finding her the exact same as the teenager that kicked him in the shin, before saying, "How's Polly?"

 

"Good," Alice said disdainfully. "Juniper and Dagwood are growing beautifully."

 

FP slung on his Serpent jacket to avoid the cold as he said, "You remember our prom, Alice?" He carefully observed her reaction, wondering if it was a sore part. She didn't show any reaction for a few seconds. When she did though, it was nothing like he had expected; Alice _laughed._

 

"Are you kidding me? It was the best time of my life," Alice snickered, a sound FP hadn't heard in years. She seemed to be genuinely enjoying the situation fallen upon her, as if recalling a pleasant memory from the past. "Besides Hal being a little douchey, everything was pretty fine. He did leave me in the middle of a dance to flirt with that... Hermione." Then she laughed again. "That son of a b**** and that b****." 

 

"Language," FP mused. 

 

Alice rolled her eyes. "FP you're the one that punched him in the face." 

 

FP raised an eyebrow. "Serpents take care of each other. And besides, he stole my d*** money. Deserved every last punch," he chuckled. "I wonder if his abdomen still has the ugly bruise. Remember, he couldn't walk for the next three weeks? And told his mom that he fell from skating." He shook his head, laughing soundlessly as he remembered the ugly look Hal Dick Cooper had. 

 

Alice quietly said after a pause, "Well, I never got to say thanks." 

 

"Alice, you sick?" FP asked, tilting his head and leaning in. "Or did I just hear the famous merciless Warden Cooper thanking a  _low-life serpent_ _?"_ He smiled with amusement as he watched how angry and flustered the woman before him got. Alice scowled before huffing, "Take it or leave it but I was really grateful that night." 

 

FP pulled back and shrugged, "Anytime for you, Alice." 

 

It was weird talking to him. And it was even weirder talking to her. But both broken people thought that it might be healthy to be weird once in a while. They fell silent as fire works streaked across the night sky, filling the air with a beautiful palette of colors, breaking the silence. 


End file.
